Wilted Roses
by MadrigalPrism
Summary: The Evil Queen was defeated. Good won. Then why is Henry convinced they did the wrong thing? He sets off on a journey to get his mother back. But can he find her? And what of Emma? Will she be able to stand on her own and become the person she's meant to be and not the person everyone wants her to be? Can love overcome evil? Can family bonds survive devastating mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

It was over. The deed was done. Then why didn't he feel happier? Why was he hiding in his room, crying, when everyone else was celebrating this victory? Small hands clutched the picture frame of two smiling faces. He remembered that day well. Almost as if it happened yesterday. The longer he look at the picture the more it was covered by tears. His tears. He shouldn't be crying. After all he was the one who saw through the curse, he aided in the return of everyone's memories, he made certain that evil did not forget what it truly was. Then why was he still crying?

Angrily wiping away his tears, he noticed his sleeves were soaked. He threw the picture against the wall. The frame shattered, landing in a heap on the floor. Shards of glass covered the smiling faces yet he could still feel the happiness the picture expressed. Oh what had he done? Quickly getting to his feet he rushed over to the picture. Brushing away the glass with care, he picked it up. Part of him was afraid it would disappear. Looking at the woman's face he felt fresh tears roll down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mom," he whispered, hanging his head in defeat.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed an object glowing in the dark. Upon closer inspection he discovered it was the Once Upon A Time book, given to him by Mary- No that wasn't right. Her name was Snow White. The fairest and most beautiful queen of them all. Lifting the leather cover he flipped through the pages. These stories he knew by heart. They fueled every step leading to this conclusion. A pang of guilt gripped his heart when he saw the familiar drawing of the Evil Queen.

Some of his tears fell onto the page. Without warning he ripped it out. "I was wrong," he said quietly to himself.

The young boy wasted no time in grabbing his backpack. Shoving what he thought he needed into it: flashlight, extra socks, a few bits of clothing, candy bars, and his toothbrush before he opened the door. Downstairs the party was still ongoing, cheers left the mouths of most of the townspeople. He didn't know why but he sneakily crept out of his room and towards his mom's bedroom. Inside he searched around for the better part of ten minutes, being careful not to disturb anything for he didn't want anyone to know he was here, before he found what he was looking for. He shoved the object into his backpack and climbed out the window.

If his mother could see him now, he'd be in serious trouble. Once on the roof he quickly found the side of the house where he could climb down. There were perks to living in a large house. Keeping low to the ground he made his way through the backyard, stopping only once to steal the last apples on the dying tree, before slipping into the streets. With no intention of ever going back, he ran as fast as he could. Silently praying they wouldn't catch on too quickly to his departure.

Henry tried to keep away from the street lights, which was easier said than done. Somehow he made it without anyone noticing him. For that he counted his blessings. Looking over his shoulder he took a few minutes to drink it in. Storybrooke was his home. The only one he had ever known. He knew he'd never come back to this town. Not after what he helped accomplish. This was something he had to fix on his own.

"Goodbye, Emma," he whispered only to slip into the forest. When he was a good distance in he turned on his flashlight. The forest never scared him. Not even at night. It protected Storybrooke from the outside world and now he needed it to protect him.

* * *

"Henry," said Emma, knocking on her son's door. Balancing the plate in her other hand she knocked again, "Henry?" Suddenly she got a sinking feeling. Her son had excused himself from the festivities an hour ago, mentioning something about being tired. It had been a long day after all. She told him she'd be up later to bring him some food. His response had been a small nod. Emma couldn't help wondering if something was wrong. Turning the door knob, she called out to him again. Perhaps he was just fast asleep. There was no need to worry. Every threat this town had was taken care of.

The door swung open and the dinner plate fell to the floor. It shattered, embedding shards into the food. Emma's heart slammed to a halt. "Henry?" she called out louder, blindly reaching for the light switch. The light only confirmed what she already knew. Henry was gone. And spread throughout his room were pieces of paper. A light breeze drifted in from the window, lifting a few pieces from the floor. Emma caught the one coming directly at her.

'Forgive me.' Was written on the yellowed parchment paper. But not in her son's writing. She didn't recognize it.

Bending down to examine the other pieces, Emma found they were part of Henry's book. The one he held onto for dear life. Why was it destroyed? She had little time to think it over because right now it wasn't important. Wasting no time in rushing down the stairs, Emma grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Snow. When her daughter turned around the smile fell from her lips. "Emma, what happened?"

The words were heavy, nearly blocking her tongue from speaking them. "Henry's gone," she said. They brought a sting to her eyes. She didn't wait another minute as she yanked open the door. The fresh air barely registered in her mind. Her thoughts solely on her son. Henry was missing. Her son. The realization left a cold imprint on her heart.

* * *

"Where is my son?"

The angry voice caused the shopkeeper to stop his work. Looking up he found himself staring into furious green eyes. A sigh of relief left his lips. For a moment he thought the queen was back. "Sheriff Swan," he greeted, returning his attention to the notebook on the counter, "I thought Henry was celebrating with you."

"Where is my son?" Emma asked again. She grabbed his inventory book and threw it across the room.

Mr. Gold frowned, "I was working on that." He sighed before meeting the woman's gaze, "I assure you I don't know where your son is. I haven't seen him since this afternoon." He tilted his head to the side, "I must ask was it hard killing the woman who raised Henry?"

"Want to tell me why the book is destroyed?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"Book?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Gold."

Mr. Gold shrugged, "I don't know anything about that either. Have you tried looking closer to home?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Family isn't always what it's meant to be."

Emma looked at the shopkeeper for a long time, trying to see if he was lying or not. Something wasn't right with this situation. She left the pawn shop without any answers. Where could Henry be? Was he upset with what they did? It didn't seem likely because he fought by their side to end evil. Not wanting to drive through the entire town, Emma dialed the number of the one person who might just be able to help her.

Hours later Emma stood in the dense forest. Her flashlight darted in every direction. "Are you sure about this, Ruby?"

"Positive, Ems," replied the waitress.

"I don't see him," said Emma. They had been searching for hours and still there was no sign of her son. Storybrooke wasn't that big. How could they lose Henry of all people? "Henry!" she yelled into the forest, but the forest didn't answer back. "Shit." This couldn't be happening. She couldn't lose her son on the first full day of having him as hers. Things were supposed to be fixed. Good won.

Suddenly there was rustling around them. The two woman used their flashlights to search for the source. Emma was positive it was Henry. Unfortunately the person greeting her was the last she expected. "August?"

The man shielded his eyes from the bright light. "What brings you two out here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," replied Emma.

"Whoa, am I sensing hostility here?" August held up his hands in surrender, "Our savior is in a bad mood."

"I'm looking for Henry. He went-"

"Henry?" August cut off, "He's with Jefferson. I thought you knew."

"What?!"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Henry looked at the large hat before nodding. His gaze shifted to the tall man, "I have to do this."

"After all the trouble you went through," Jefferson shook his head, "Who would have thought you'd be on her side?"

"You wouldn't understand," whispered Henry. "It'll take me there?"

"In theory, yes." Jefferson took a deep breath, "There's a chance you might end up somewhere else. It'll be dangerous."

"Just do it." Henry looked at the clock. His time was running out. The longer Jefferson talked the closer Emma came to finding him. He couldn't let that happen. Not just yet. "Wait," he reached into his pocket, "Before I go can you make sure Emma gets this?"

Jefferson looked to the neatly folded letter in the boy's hand. "She won't be happy."

"I know, but she'll understand."

"Let's hope you're right, kid." Jefferson took the letter before spinning the hat. Purple smoke began to pour of it, slowly rising into the air. When it was tall enough it began spinning around, quickly turning into a hurricane. Magic crackled off of it. "Best of luck," he patted the boy's back before shoving him into the magical hurricane.

When Emma arrived, Henry was long gone and Jefferson was nowhere to be found. All that greeted her was a letter from her son. She never had the chance to read it for when she picked it up, the White Knight broke down.

* * *

**Um... Hi... Oh my god, what did I just do?! Thoughts, people? Should I continue this?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy smokes! *is buried by reviews* You guys are so amazing that I decided to write you the update early. Before everyone reads this, please, please, I beg of you, please grab a tissue. Or several. You'll need them.  
**

* * *

Utterly defeated was the best way to describe how she was feeling. After practically tearing apart Jefferson's house in search of Henry, she returned to the mansion. Greeting her mother's unasked question with the shake of her head, she walked upstairs to his room. Sleep did not come to her as she lay in his tiny bed, clutching his pillow. The scent of her son caused silent tears to roll down her cheeks. She did nothing to wipe them away. All she could think about was Henry and how he was missing. She failed as a parent. Now she couldn't even keep him safe especially after he finally convinced her of being the savior. When sleep finally came she was too exhausted, both physically and emotionally, to fight it. Welcoming it with open arms she prayed this was just a nightmare, that Henry was safe and sound here with her.

_Crowded in front of the government building stood every single citizen of Storybrooke. Their eyes were trained on the sight unfolding in front of them. A defiant Madame Mayor was led in handcuffs to the front of the crowd. Slowly she ascended the stairs. Her back straight, her head held high, she looked every bit the queen as the stories told. There was no fear, no tears in her eyes. She knew this moment would come and last night she fully accepted her punishment. The hint of a victorious grin graced her dangerous dark lips when she was turned to face the town.  
_

_"Kill the queen!" shouted someone from the crowd. People wasted little time agreeing to the fateful words before they began chanting it._

_David raised his hands, gesturing for everyone to quiet down. He drank in the silence for a second. "Today we end this war. Evil will no longer rule us. Magic will no longer be used to inflict fear. Today we take back what was taken from us." He turned to face the fallen queen. "Today we end your reign, Regina. Your punishment is death. Where you'll never be able to hurt anyone ever again." The crowd roared in agreement. Regina never flinched as she heard the verdict. She knew it was coming from the moment they slapped the cuffs on her less than a week ago. "Do you have any last words?"_

_"No," said Regina to the silent crowd, "however I do have a request."_

_"What is it?" asked David.  
_

_"If your hearts are set on my death, then so be it. I will gladly walk into death's embrace," stated the former queen without flinching, "But I will not die at the hands of someone unworthy. Your precious savior, the White Knight, will be my executioner." Raising her voice she looked directly at the blonde woman who's hands were free from bloodshed, "Emma Swan, do you have the strength to kill me?" _

_David looked to his family. His beloved wife was shaking her head. He knew she didn't want her daughter to get involved in this mess. Dropping his eyes from her, he hesitated before looking at his daughter. The woman who he never had the chance of raising. There she stood, looking more shocked and scared than he had ever seen her. An arm clutched Henry to her body. He noticed how her grip tightened on him before she released him. Slowly Emma walked towards them. _

_"You don't have to do this," he whispered to her._

_Emma, however, didn't look at him. Her beautiful green eyes were trained on the brunette. Without a word she held her hand out for the sword._

_"Emma," David said softly. He wanted her to reconsidered, his eyes pleading with her not to accept this request._

_"I'll do it," her voice no louder than a breath. Clearing her throat, she met her father's gaze. "I'll do it," her voice was stronger this time. "Give me the sword."_

_Reluctantly he placed the pommel into his daughter's waiting hand. This wasn't what he wanted. He never wanted his daughter to kill anyone even if it was the woman responsible to breaking up their entire family. He grabbed her hand before she could pull away. "Are you sure?"_

_"You want her dead," replied Emma, "And she wants me to do it." Ripping her hand out of his, she felt the full weight of the sword for the first time. It was heavier on this day, making it nearly impossible for her to lift it yet the sheriff showed no signs of weakness. Licking her lips she walked towards the woman who raised her son for eight years. She paused to look at the boy. He shouldn't be here. Everyone knew that. But he had insisted and knowing if they said no he'd sneak in, they agreed. Part of her wondered if this was truly what he wanted. If it was then he made it abundantly clear by showing up today._

_"I don't have all day, Miss Swan."_

_Regina's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. A hollow chuckle left her lips, "Emma. It's Emma, Regina," she told the woman._

_The mayor arced a perfect eyebrow, "Now you wish to be on first name terms before you kill me. How very charming, dear."_

_"Still a pain in the ass, huh?" Emma reached into her pocket to pull out a small key. Without warning she took Regina's wrist and removed the handcuffs. The metal fell to the ground in a loud clank. "You're not running?"_

_"I'm not a coward, Emma," answered Regina, "I will accept my punishment."_

_Emma nodded, raising the blade. Its weight forced her muscles to work harder to keep it steady. This wasn't the time to show weakness. She could not and would not tremble. But when had this become so heavy? _

_Brown eyes looked at the sharp tip before locking onto emerald green. If she was to die then her last sight would be something beautiful. That was the one thing she always liked about Emma. Perhaps it was the only thing she ever liked. Those hauntingly beautiful eyes. "Take care of Henry," she said when she felt the warm hand on her shoulder. _

_The words caused the knight to freeze. Faintly she nodded. The moments after that happened on autopilot. The weight of the sword disappeared from her hand as she thrust the blade straight into Regina's heart. She saw silver gleaming behind the brunette. Blood trailed down the weapon as Regina fell against her body. It didn't take long for the last breath to leave apple red lips and with them the words that would forever haunt her dreams._

_"Forgive me."_

Emma woke with a start. Her body was drenched with sweat. Pounding filled her ears as she sat in the grey room. Her heart raced against her chest from the revival of the memory, the nightmare she brought on and willingly played into. A tear ran down her cheek. She was no savior, that title was something she disgraced when she took Regina's life. Looking around the room she discovered Henry was still missing. Not knowing where he was broke her heart further.

"What have I done?" she whispered, slowly moving her stiff body out of the small bed.

* * *

Sand was all around him. As far as the eye could see. Sand and the sun. But this was no beach. Nor was it the forest where he was supposed to end up. Henry squinted his eyes to see if there was anything in the distance. Unfortunately he couldn't see anything but hills of sand, the blue skies, and the shimmering air of the desert. Adjusting his backpack he began walking in the direction he thought was north.

By mid-afternoon, he struggled to stay on his feet. Lazily climbing the sand mounts he fell to his knees. His small body worn out from the searing hot sun and the uncomfortable, unsteady trek through the sand. Now he knew why they lived in Storybrooke. It had no sand. Part of him missed the small sleepy town. It was that part pushing him on, giving him an extra boost to keep going. Storybrooke was home, a home he successfully ruined.

_Kneeling in front of the tombstone, Henry placed a bouquet of roses down on the grass. He wasn't sure if they were his mother's favorite or not. In fact he didn't know much of his mother's preferences. Ever since he started pushing her away he forgot about the good and only memorized the bad. He never saw her as his mother from that moment on. Instead she was the Evil Queen. The one who ruined happy endings, who destroyed lives and worlds, who was selfish and vain. Now he regretted it. The stone mocked him. On its smooth surface was craved the name of his mother. They began to glow almost as if they were laughing at him in silence._

_Tears ran down his cheeks, he had been such a fool. Kissing his fingertips he pressed them against the cold stone directly over his mother's name. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Pulling an apple from his coat pocket, he wiped it clean before placing it on the grave. "It's from your apple tree. I won't be able to bring you many more." The tree was dying. He noticed this morning when he plucked the apple from vibrant branches. Except this morning the entire branch fell down when he removed the fruit it had to offer. It was his mother's pride and joy. The very thing that made her happy, bringing an expression of peace onto her beautiful face each time she tended it. Now it was dying, desperate to return to its beloved's owner._

Henry shook the memory away. He didn't have the time to think about this now. Focusing on the climb he made it to the top of the sand dune. The sight that greeted him caused him to smile. A new found energy spurred his body on. Rushing down the hill, half running, half sliding, he raced towards the town. Once past the gates he slowed down to drink in the sights.

"Welcome to Agrabah," spoke a tall man in dark robes. Henry jumped back, startled at the man's sudden appearance. "I've been expecting you."

* * *

**Who wants romance in this? If so what romance: Swan Queen? No Swan Queen? This time it'll be up to you, readers. Also please don't kill me! *hides*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Most of you want Swan Queen. Some of you don't. And I just wanna make everyone happy. So let's see how this evolves. I won't make any promises for either side. But I accept the challenge! All I can hope is you guys will still love it  
**

* * *

A wave of relief lifted away his tiredness when he entered the palace. He could lie on the floor for the next hour if he wasn't preoccupied with curious thoughts. This man was expecting him. How was that possible? Henry didn't know he was going to end up in Agrabah until he found himself knee deep in sand. He briefly looked around the palace before his gaze fell on the tall man.

Dressed in black flowing robes, a red stash hugged his slender waist, and he walked with the aid of a tall golden staff. Its head shaped like a serpent. His skin was tanned indicting he grew up here in the desert. A neatly trimmed bread outline his jaw and mouth. Henry couldn't help feeling this man was familiar from somewhere. Yet from where he couldn't say.

"How did you know I was coming?" asked Henry.

The man smiled, "A friend of yours told me. They're very concerned for your safety, Henry."

He frowned, "I don't have friends here." The man, however, said nothing instead he continued to lead the boy through the cool palace. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Jafar." The man stopped before a large door, "There's much we must talk about. Especially your mother's recent passing." He said no more as he entered the room, leaving the door slight ajar.

A warning bell went off in Henry's head. How could Jafar know of his mother's death? Henry was positive he had never seen this man in Storybrooke. Could someone be communicating between the two worlds? Dozens of questions raced through his mind. He stared at the door, listening to the warning bell grow louder. If he wanted answers he knew he had to follow after the man even if it meant falling into a trap. There was no one here to guide him. His mother could no longer protect him as she said she always would and that was his fault. It was guilt and pain that eventually made him pass through the door. He could deal with traps at a later time. Right now he wanted his answers. Because all that mattered was fixing the biggest mistake he ever made.

* * *

_Emma,_

_I'm sorry for leaving like this. I wanted to tell you but I knew you would try and stop me. It's better that I said nothing. Please trust me. I'm going back to fix this. It was my mistake. I know now that I was wrong and it's up to me to fix it. _

_Please don't look for me. I'll be okay._

_I love you_

_Henry_

Rereading the letter for the hundredth time, the sheriff still couldn't make sense of it. Part of her thought he was talking about Regina's death, but it was done. Impossible to fix yet she couldn't think of any other possibility. He wrote he was going back. Back where? While fairytales turned out to be real she knew time travel wasn't. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she combed a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes she released a deep breath. "What are you doing, kid?" she whispered.

The paperwork was beginning to pile up on her desk. She had no willpower to get through it. Every since that day the town changed. Most citizens appeared happier, some felt like nothing had changed, and others didn't seem to care at all. Emma, on the other hand, felt trapped. Storybrooke had transformed from a sleepy little town with minor problems into a cage where strict rules were being issued out almost weekly.

Looking back at Henry's letter, Emma realized what she must do. Quickly refolding it she shoved it into her pocket while heading out of the station. She took the familiar route to the one place that had probably changed the most since the event. She didn't dare call it the revolution or the execution date because both of those made her feel guilty. They added an extra weight to her already heavy heart. At night she tried to forget about her actions, about the life she took, about the blood that managed to trail down the hilt and into the palm of her hand. Try as she might, it was impossible. That moment was forever imbedded in her mind. She could still hear Regina's last words, feel her last breath against the wind. But what she remembered most about that day was the look of peace on the former mayor's face when she died. Such innocence made her look younger, more beautiful, and nothing like the evil witch everyone hated.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Emma practically ran up the stairs in an attempt to avoid her mind from flashing back to the event. It hardly worked. Once she was inside she half ran down the hall to the mayor's office. The secretary said something Emma didn't hear as she pushed open the door. The sight froze her in place. She half thought she was in the wrong place.

"Emma, are you alright?" her father's voice registered in her mind yet she was still transfixed by the new office.

There was nothing to show it ever belonged to Regina. The forest wallpaper had been removed, replaced by a fresh coat of paint. The formidable desk, the drawers, the decor, everything was gone replaced by...

"Emma?"

"You changed the office," she said without realizing it.

"What? Oh," David looked around and smiled, "Yes, do you like it?"

"It's...uh... different," she shrugged. Shaking her head she looked to the floor, at least that was still the same. Bringing a hand to touch her forehead, she refocused her thoughts. "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Absolutely," smiled David, "What do you need?"

"I need you to replace me." The words lifted a small weight from her shoulder. Looking into her father's eyes she began to explain, "I can't stay as Sheriff. It's not that I don't want to. It's-"

"Henry," added David when his daughter struggled for the right words, "You want to find him. I understand. Do you want us to go with you?"

Emma shook her head, "No, you have your hands full here. And Snow's taking care of the people. I can't take that away. Storybrooke needs both of you. I have to do this on my own. Please understand."

David smiled warmly, "I do. Alright, go find my grandson. I'll take care of everything here."

"Really?" asked Emma before smiling. "Thank you." She turned to leave before backtracking to his desk. She removed the golden badge from her belt and handed it over along with her gun. Wanting to say something but not knowing what the woman nodded before heading out the door. She left the patrol car in its parking spot. The car was no longer hers. As she walked down the street her mind poured over ways to follow Henry. If he was in the fairytale world how did he get there? Her best guess was that Jefferson's magical hat was real. Except when she tore through his house the hat was nowhere to be found.

Following her son's method of transportation was out of the question. Then what other way could she possibly get to the world she only heard about from Henry's story. Emma thought of the book except that wasn't an option. Its pages were torn to pieces and she didn't have the time or patience to glue everything back together.

Lost in thought Emma never noticed the person following her. Nor did she know she was falling straight into an ambush until it was already too late.

* * *

Henry looked at the cave's entrance in doubt. The talk had been interesting to say the least. Interesting enough to tell him he wasn't going to get his answers freely from this man unless he did something for him first. Night had fallen an hour ago, drastically dropping the temperature of the desert. He pulled his jacket tighter around him for warmth. It was quiet out here. Almost spooky quiet. At least in Storybrooke they had crickets chirping at night. Here there was nothing but the quiet whistle of the wind. Looking over his shoulder he knew he was alone but that didn't stop the hair from standing up on the back of his neck.

Taking a deep breath he pretended he was heading into the mine. The memory brought a small smile to his face as he began to enter the cave. His mother had been so worried over his little misadventure that she had the entire town surrounding the place. It made him chuckle because he knew if Storybrooke had a SWAT team she would have called it in. That would have been fun though, being lifted out of the mine by a soldier. He thought once they were back home, she'd scowl him. Instead she made his favorite dinner, played a video game with him, and allowed to him to stay up late watching a movie. Not remembering if he finished the movie or not, he did vaguely recall being carried upstairs to his bed.

Suddenly he stopped, tears threatened to spill. He scared his mom to death by going into the mine. Realizing now that she thought she would lose him broke his heart. She never even yelled at him. The evening they had was one of the happiest since before he figured out Storybrooke's secret. And still he made her out to be the Evil Queen, the woman incapable of love.

A choked sob left his mouth as he leaned against the side of the cave. "How did I not see it?" The next day he was back to planning Operation Cobra and his mother's sweet, beautiful smile disappeared. "I betrayed her." Voicing those words shattered his heart. This time hot tears fell down his cheeks and he made no attempt to wipe them away.

Using his flashlight to guide his path, a broken Henry walked deeper into the cave. He didn't make it very far before he tumbled down a steep slope landing amongst a pile of treasure. His flashlight landed in front of him. Its light illuminated the entire area. He gasped at the sight. "Whoa." Never before had he seen this much gold and jewels of vibrant colors. Slowly getting to his feet, he brushed down his clothes and grabbed his flashlight.

The endless piles of treasure were amazing. He could see why people would be tempted by them. Though he had no use for the gold and he read enough stories to indicate this might be cursed treasure. That was more than enough for him to double check his pockets to make sure no gold had gotten into his clothes. Henry looked around until he discovered a path among the gold coins. Walking on it was harder than he thought, for he slipped a few times. Once he was away from all the gold he found himself in another dark hallway. He crossed his fingers, hoping what Jafar wanted was back there.

At the end of the hallway he was greeted by a long staircase. The more he descended the more convinced he was that he was hearing running water. Not far from the bottom he caught sight of eight long waterfalls to his left. They poured down into a pool surrounding a bridge. On the opposite side he saw another set of waterfalls. Wondering what kind of magic brought this to light, he couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch the water. It was cool against his skin. Shifting his light to the ceiling he saw nothing but blackness.

"This is just like Aladdin," he said to himself as he crossed the bridge. "Wait." Henry searched through his mind for the story of Aladdin. He knew there was something about Agrabah in the book. Suddenly his eyes widened. "He wants the genie!" The boy took off running over the bridge, desperate to see if the lamp was still there.

Entering a large room the lamp rested on a column, untouched for centuries. He fought to control his breathing before walking towards it. He wasn't going to let Jafar have the lamp because he knew genies granted wishes. He could wish his mother back! That made him grab the lamp without thinking. Rubbing his sleeve against the dusty lamp, "Come on, come on," he said, "wake up. I know you're in there."

Suddenly blue smoke poured out of the lamp. Henry watched in awe and success as the genie began to take shape. "Ah, hello stranger. I see you've found my lamp. Your reward will be three wishes." Before the genie could continue or explain the rules Henry already blurted his wish.

"I wish for my mom back!"

* * *

"Ruby! What the hell?" Emma's protests were cut off by the waitress's hand.

Ruby looked around to see if anyone noticed her pulling the blonde into the alleyway. She saw some people on the street but none of them were looking in her direction. Still anyone could overhear what they were talking about. Wordlessly she pulled Emma farther into the deserted alley. "You're going to look for him, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, but-"

"Sh! Not so loud, Ems," snapped Ruby before lowering her voice, "I think I know where he is."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, "Let me guess, the fairytale world?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," muttered the blonde. "Still there's no way we can get there without magic."

"Ah," Ruby held up a finger and shook it back and forth, "That's where you're wrong. Meet me tonight at the mines. Midnight. Don't be late!"

Emma didn't have the chance to reply for the waitress had already taken off. "What the hell is she talking about?"

* * *

**:D Booya! You guys rock btw :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa, hold on there," said the genie , holding up his hands to stop the boy's eagerness. "Listen, kid, I may be able to grant people's wildest fantasies but I can't bring back the dead."

"But you have magic," protested Henry, "Magic has the power to do anything. If there's a curse that can remove people from this world and put them into mine then there has to be a way to bring back my mother."

"It doesn't work like that," stated the genie.

Henry felt the small bit of hope he had left disappear. He frowned before leaning against the wall. "What's the point of it then?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Hanging his head in defeat, he covered his face with his hands, already feeling fresh tears in his eyes. "I made a huge mistake and you're telling me I can't fix it."

The genie felt the child's pain. He knew what it was like wanting to right a wrong. He joined Henry at the wall and sat next to him. "I'm saying my magic can't help you," he said softly. "But there's still hope," he added, gently nudging the boy's shoulder. Holding out his hand, the magical creature brought forth a book. "This will guide your path."

At first Henry didn't look up but when he did he pushed the book away. "No," he said shaking his head, "the last book I had killed my mother."

"Books tell stories. What you do with them is up to you," said the genie. He placed the book in front of the child and rose to his feet. "Listen, kid, you don't need me. And don't bother going back to the palace. There's nothing there for you. Take the book and get out of the desert. It'll show you where you need to go."

"Why are you helping me? I didn't wish for this," said Henry.

The genie offered him a sad smile, "I know what it's like to lose my family and not be able to fix it. Don't make the same mistake I made. Besides my place is here." He gestured to the lamp, "Good luck."

"Wait," Henry scrambled to get to his feet. The genie was already fading into smoke, "What's your name? Don't you want your freedom?"

"I gave this punishment to myself," spoke the smoke. "Don't fail where I did, Henry, and I shall have my freedom. Find our mother."

The words sent chills down his spine. Henry stood paralyzed, staring at the lamp. Part of him wanted to rub the lamp again to receive answers to the dozens of questions forming in his mind, except he was afraid. Could the genie really be him? How was it possible? The young boy looked to the book and found it didn't have a title. Carefully picking it up, he opened the front page to find his own writing greeting him.

"What..." Words failed him. Looking up from the book, his mind was alive with questions. He walked towards the lamp. Suddenly the ground shook. Sand fell from the ceiling. Henry raced towards the column, reaching out for the lamp only to have his hand go straight through it. Before he could do anything else the ground disappeared from beneath his feet.

Henry found himself falling into the darkness, clutching onto the book for dear life. The voice of his mother whispered to him in the dark.

_"There is no fight without pain. There is no hope without sacrifice. Never surrender even when your heart has turned into embers. Light always shines in the darkest moments."_

* * *

"Ruby!" Dammit where was that waitress? Emma had been waiting for twenty minutes already. "There better be a good explanation behind this," she muttered, tugging on her sleeves. Thinking this was going to be a quick meeting, the former sheriff didn't think of bringing any gloves or a warmer jacket. The nights in Storybrooke were getting colder even though it was mid July. Something wasn't adding up here. Since quitting this morning she never really had time to think it over but she did notice something was off ever since that day. Now that she had time to think, she realized it all started when..._  
_

"Emma, sorry I'm late," spoke a breathless Ruby as she made her way towards the blonde with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Listen we don't have much time." Not bothering to wait for her friend's response, she set the bag down and began rummaging through it. "Put these on."

"What-" Emma never had the chance to finish as a bundle of clothing was thrown into her face. "You're joking right?"

Ruby paused in her search to give her friend a pointed look. "Emma," her tone turned serious, "Get changed over there. We're going to find Henry but first you have to do as I tell you. Now!" She vaguely heard Emma grumble something under her breath but it wasn't important. Double checking to make sure they had everything, Ruby took a moment to relax. She had enjoyed living in this town, probably more than most. And she couldn't help wondering if they were going to be coming back. A frown came to her lips. This was going to be dangerous.

"Now what?" asked Emma still adjusting the leather bracers on her arms.

"Now," smiled Ruby, "We go in there." She nodded her head towards the entrance of the mine.

Not saying anything at first, Emma stared at the mine. Her mind flashed back to the time Henry foolishly went in there to prove a point. She had been close to losing him for good that time. Those moments were forever etched on her heart, for never before had she felt such fear. Slowly Emma nodded, "Alright." To say she wasn't sure about this would be a lie. She had no idea if they would end up in the other world or even if they could find Henry. Except she knew this was their only chance and to have Ruby helping her made this seem a little less impossible.

"Here," Ruby handed over a flashlight. Offering her best friend a reassuring smile, "Don't worry we'll find him." Quickly slinging her bag over her shoulder, she squeezed through the small crack in the wall, being careful not to disturb the cave in. The mine had been sealed off after the cave in with Henry. People were forbidden to go there under Madame Mayor's law. However now that she wasn't running their town anymore, Ruby figured the law didn't count. While David was doing a decent job, there was something about him that Ruby didn't trust. He seemed different since the curse broke. She thought about bringing the subject up with Snow except she knew that time wasn't on their side. For now all she hoped for was Snow's safety while she helped find Henry.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Emma when they came to a fork in the underground tunnels.

Ruby grinned, "Don't trust me, sheriff?"

* * *

The fireplace crackled from being prodded. Flames licked the air as they were given food, ushering forth warmth and comfort. The man rose to his feet when he was satisfied with the fire. Testing the weight of the iron in his hand, his mind flashed back to the fight that ended his life. He remembered the feeling of cold steel piercing his heart from behind. The surprise on his face as he released his last breath and fell to the ground. That had been his death and this was his second chance. What happened in the afterlife caused chills to run down his spine to this day. He saw the darkness, the cold hands holding him as empty eyes examined his life. He begged for his life, for mercy. No longer was he the strong, proud warrior prince his father raised. And that shamed him, for he could still hear his sniffles and broken voice.

Shaking his head clear of the memory, David, as was his name now, walked back to the desk. He admired the office for a moment. This was different than what he grew up with, but that didn't make it a bad different. Looking at the gun his 'daughter' handed over when she quit her job, he realized this was the modern weapon people used. It seemed kind of pointless. While he thrived in battle when he was still alive, he knew he had to fight a different one here. Words were his weapons now not the sword.

Of course, his new life came with a price. One he paid double for. Not that he minded. So what if his 'wife' was furious with him for staining their 'child's' hands with blood? It couldn't be helped. Fights would always exist whether they were ended with bloodshed or harsh words. He recalled the talk Snow had given him when they were back home. David admitted she was a beautiful woman with strong qualities except those things made her dangerous to him. If he wasn't careful she would discover his true identity.

"Still working?" spoke the sweet voice of his wife as she stood in the doorway.

David looked up and smiled warmly, "Just finishing up. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"You don't want me to cook something?"

"Snow, you know I love your cooking."

Snow raised an eyebrow, "But?"

"No but. Just thought it's been a long time since I've taken you out on a date."

"What do you really have planned, Charming?"

David hated that nickname regardless he laughed softly and walked towards his wife, "It's a surprise." Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer. "Don't you trust me?"

Snow only laughed softly before kissing the man of her dreams. When she pulled away, she rested her head on his chest. Hearing his strong heartbeat she sighed, "Emma quit today didn't she? She told me she's going to look for Henry."

He tightened his hold around his wife, gently rubbing her back. "I offered to go with her but she refused. This is something she has to do herself."

"I know but what if she doesn't find him? What if we've lost Henry for good?"

"Shh," soothed David. Gently lifting her chin to meet her gaze, "That's not going to happen. Emma's strong like you and she has my stubbornness. She'll find him. Before you know it they'll be back."

The words did bring a small comfort to the school teacher, "You're right. But I can't help wondering if we did the right thing."

"What do you mean?"

"With Regina," whispered Snow, "Killing her seems so harsh."

"It was the only choice. It had to be done." Removing himself from his wife's embrace, he grabbed his jacket before slipping his hand into hers. "Now didn't you say something about making my favorite dinner?"

"Oh so you don't want to take me out on a date?"

"Well," said David playfully, "the kids are out of the house." Snow could only laugh while she was being led out of the office. She was happy for the time being yet she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that they had all made a grave mistake.

* * *

Agrabah shimmered in the distance under the bright moonlight. Jafar stood on the balcony, enjoying the light breeze as he looked over the city. It was a quiet night. Raising his staff slightly before lowering it, the soft tap caused the buildings to disappear. This illusion no longer had to be kept in place. The boy had gone where he was supposed to and he knew Henry wasn't coming back.

A sad smile touched his lips. The man looked to the sky. His eyes locked onto the moon. Seconds later the illusion spell around the man shimmered away revealing an older man. There was no hair on top of his head only to his sides and some in the back. He wore a dark Victorian suit. The same one he always wore when serving his daughter. A tear trailed down his cheek. He failed to bring her out of the dark. He saw her downward spiral into evil yet he did nothing but watch. Regardless he knew his daughter still loved him. That much was clear when she named her child after him. The boy could right this wrong and fix his mistake along the way. "It's all in your hands now."

The wind picked up and blew through the man. He never felt its touch, for he was a ghost trapped in this world, wandering until his guilt would no longer eat him.

* * *

**Betcha you didn't see that coming! Yes, the genie is actually Henry's future self. Yes, David is actually James the twin who died. And yes, Jafar and Agrabah were illusions created by Regina's father. Oh fuck yes, I am having fun!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Enclosed spaces, dusty air, unsteady footing, none of these Emma enjoyed. She constantly kept reaching out for a railing, for anything to help her keep balanced yet each time she was reminded of where she was. Continuing to follow Ruby's lead, the former sheriff couldn't help wondering if all this was in vain. Somehow she doubted getting into the other world would be as easy as climbing to the bottom of the mine. If it was wouldn't people have noticed? Lost in her thoughts, Emma didn't notice the weeds spreading across the stone until her fingers brushed against a delicate pedal.

The purple flower drew her in, for she had never seen one like this before. Gently plucking it from the wall, she caressed the soft pedals. It was then she looked around to find herself standing among a growing garden. The rocky ground was covered by a pebble walkway, luscious grass on either side, and various flowers growing in the most unconventional places.

"Ruby?" she called out to her friend.

"There's the gate," Ruby pointed to a stone structure at the end of the path.

For the first time in long while Emma felt the glimmer of hope. Still holding the flower, Emma walked towards the structure. The closer they came, the more they noticed the barrier in the middle. It shimmer slightly as it hid the world behind it. Looking to Ruby before she tentatively raised a hand. Her fingertips brushed against the barrier causing it to ripple.

"Here goes nothing," said Emma softly before slowly pushing her hand into the barrier. Closing her eyes as she passed through it, the sight that greeted her shocked her. "Ruby?"

"Is that a ghost?"

The elderly man merely smiled at the two new arrivals. "Emma Swan," he greeted, "I've been expecting you."

* * *

A light shined in the distance. Groggily Henry woke to find everything around him dark. He tried calling out for his mother, desperate to have her hear him, because he swore he had heard her speak to him. Her words repeated themselves in his head. Hearing them again convinced him she was calling out to him. Suddenly he ran, calling out for the woman he betrayed. Except nothing greeted him. No mother. No familiar figure dressed in business outfits. Nothing but the dark.

Turning his attention to the light, he knew it was the only option. Walking closer he thought he'd find a way out instead he was greeted by the genie's book, his book. Personally he didn't want to read it. He didn't want to hear the story of how he became imprisoned. All he wanted was a way to bring back his mother. Still refusing to believe she was dead for certain even though her execution surfaced in his mind, he kicked the book away. The light followed after it.

Henry called out to his mom again. She did not come. A voice told him to read the book but he was stubborn. After what the other book did he wanted nothing to do with stories. It was hard enough admitting he made a grave mistake but knowing it was a book that brought this one made it seem ridiculous. Suddenly the book opened of its own accord. He watched as an invisible hand turned the pages. When he saw the page, it was the image glued on that drew him in.

Pressed against the paper was the fairytale drawing of the Evil Queen. Reaching into his pocket, Henry pulled out the exact same image. The one in the book looked worn with its faded color. There was no denying it was his book. He was going to read it but his heart pounded at the thoughts of what he might find out. What if he never found a way to bring back his mother? What if the execution was the last time he ever saw her? What if he would never get the chance to apologize and to tell her he did actually love her? The questions overwhelmed him, dropping him to his knees. He couldn't bare not being able to make amends. When he was little he was taught to always do the right thing. An apology can go a long way was what his mother always told him.

Shaking hands grabbed the book as he sat down. His heart hammered in his chest and it took several minutes before he was able to turn to the very first page.

_Henry,_

_I know this sounds crazy but so did the curse. The idea that Storybrooke was inhabited by fairy tale characters. We both know that was real and this story is no different. You must read my journey so that you won't make the same mistakes I did. So that you can save mother. I can't let you fail where I did._

_Trust me_

_H._

Rereading the words, he knew without a doubt he had to read this. No matter what. If his future self didn't bring back his mother then there was no point in continuing on. There was no point in him being happy and the boy wasn't about to give up. Quickly turning the page he began reading about the steps he had taken before never realizing that destiny didn't like to change.

* * *

He was struggling to make it through. The storm around him cut off his breathing, making it harder to keep his pace. Pushing on the man never saw the cliff until he was tumbling down it. A rock dug into his back as the world stopped spinning. Slowly getting to his feet David looked around. He had no clue where he was or how he had gotten here. He vaguely remembered looking at his twin, the one he never met. But after that everything became fuzzy.

Dusting off his clothes, clothing he had never before seen or worn, he looked around. He found the valley protected him from the sandstorm but he couldn't remember if there was a valley in his world. Something wasn't right here. Unfortunately he didn't know what so he had to push on. At least he had a weapon. At the thought he rested his hand on the silver hilt.

Carefully climbing down the rocky terrain, David kept looking around for a familiar sign. Anything that could point him in the direction he was supposed to go instead nothing appeared. His journey went on for several hours before the valley opened up into a vast area. This wasn't his home. In the distance he saw pieces of green and headed towards it. Drawing closer he found a large tree coming into view. On either side of the tree were curved stairs. It was when he was standing in front of the stairs that he noticed the tree had grown around a stone building.

Suddenly a feeling overpowered him. The building had to be the way out of here. It wasn't something he assumed, he knew it. Something pulled his heart closer here. Without thinking David bolted up the stairs, taking some two at a time. He paid no attention to the marks adorning the building as he blindly raced through the already open doors. His mind tried to warn him but it went ignored. The long hallway reminded him of a castle which cemented the feeling of this being the way home. Reaching the main room, he skidded to a halt.

Planted in the center was a beautiful apple tree. It was then the warning bells went off. Drawing his sword, David cautiously walked towards the woman standing before it. He watched her reach up to touch a vibrant red apple and ever so gently pluck it free. "Where's Snow?" he demanded.

"What makes you think I care?" The woman made no attempt to face him as she examined the fruit.

"What did you do? What magic is this, witch?"

Rich laughter left her lips, "How does it feel to be powerless, David?"

He tightened the hold on his sword, "What have you done?" he demanded once more.

Slowly the woman turned to face him. The smile faltering from her beautiful features, "Welcome to the land of the dead."

"What? Impossible!"

"Says the man who organized my execution."

Confusion took over. He never executed the queen. The last thing he remembered was his wife telling him to come home early because she had something important to tell him. "What are you talking about? I didn't-"

"Don't play dumb with me," the former queen's anger took over. With the flick of her wrist, she threw the man against the wall. His sword fell to the ground with a loud clank. "You had me killed in front of my own son!"

"No, I didn't! Regina, what are you talking about?" David tried to struggle against the witch's magic but he knew it was impossible. He tried to back up when the furious woman stalked closer to him. He knew with one move she could snap his neck and he had no intention of dying today.

Looking into the eyes of her enemy for a long time, Regina released him and turned back to her tree. She made certain his landing wasn't pleasant. "If it wasn't you then who sent me here?"

"The same man who sent me here," stated David, rubbing his hip. "My brother. But why?"

"Because he wants to destroy our world," whispered Regina, "He wants to trap us in Storybrooke forever."

"Wasn't that what you did?"

"What are you an idiot?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Rubbing her temples she shook her head, "I cast a curse to take us to a place where only I would get my happy ending."

"How'd that turn out for you?"

She glared at the man before continuing, "If he destroys our world, we will disappear. Our stories will never be written. Storybrooke will be a ghost town. Don't you understand you'll never see Snow again. Your family will be gone. Henry will be gone." Her voice broke slightly when she spoke her son's name. Closing her eyes for a moment to suppress the oncoming tears, their revelation was interrupted when the building began to rumble.

The walls started to crack, stone flaked off as if it was wallpaper. Flakes of darkness poured into the area, swirling around the two. The stairs leading into the room dissolved and the ceiling was torn off. Above them a beast roared. Their attention was turned to the sky where a massive beast started to take form. Green flames lit up a patch before matching eyes turned their gaze to its prey. Opposite of the scaled dragon another creature stirred.

"We got company," yelled David over the roaring winds.

"I hadn't noticed," replied Regina, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring her sarcasm, he tightened his hold on the weapon. Looking to the creature taking form across from him, he didn't recognize it. "What is that thing?"

"The thing that created the Dark One." Regina swallowed the lump in throat as she summoned a fireball. This wasn't going to end well even if they were dead. "We have to protect the tree."

"I think our lives are bit more important an a plant," replied David.

"It's more than a plant," Regina took a step closer to one of the creatures. The ground cracked beneath her feet. Time wasn't going to be on their side for this battle. "It's our only way out of here."

* * *

**Regina's father is a sneaky old man. I wonder what he's up to. David (the real one) is a silly, silly man who suffers from blonde moments. A lot. It's forgivable. Not in Regina's eyes though. I can't say I blame her. Honestly they better give her a good lover on the show. Like the Raven king or something from the Raven fairy tale. Well he wasn't a king in that but you get the idea. But holy smokes! Ghosts have invaded Fairytale World! Who are ya gonna called?! Ghostbusters! *hums the ghostbuster theme* Also go listen to the song Sexbomb by Tom Jones. Song totally rocks the socks off for SwanQueen**


End file.
